Sonic The Hedgehog: I Can't Lose You
by TransformingTurtle
Summary: *Boom Universe* "Don't you get it, Amy? I can't lose you!" Sonic the Hedgehog was known to be over protective at times, but it's not like they were ever going to be anything more than friends. She had accepted that about him a long time ago. So why was one little injury on her part getting him so worked up? A short SonAmy fic for all you shippers out there! Rated 'T' to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story Alert! _**

**_Okay so I hope this isn't disappointing for any FMA fans, cause honestly, it shocked me too. I never thought I'd write, much less post on here a Sonic the Hedgehog Story, but here we are. I guess with all the hype for his live action movie (thoughts anyone?) it stirred up some old feelings I had for the guy and, well, here we are. But yeah, I don't write a ton of romance stuff, so here's my best crack at it. Been working hard on this one, so hopefully there are still people out there who care about a certain blue hedgehog and his crazy fast life. _**

* * *

"Ugh, my head…where am I?" The pink hedgehog slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was lying down in what she assumed was a bed. Surrounding her were pictures of her friends, various collectible items- including a unicorn statue, and a lot of pink. This was otherwise known as exquisite decorating, if she did say so herself, which could only mean she was at her house.

But then…

"Hey, you're awake!"

Amy jumped in surprise as she suddenly felt the crushing weight of a certain blue hedgehog pressing against her fur. Her body froze as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

_Sonic is…hugging me?_

She felt a tight squeeze and then, as if realizing his actions, he pulled away quickly. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he tugged on his bandanna. She knew all too well the hedgehog's body language for clearly being uncomfortable but still trying to play it cool. Classic Sonic.

He cleared his throat. "Err…I mean, bout time you woke up, Ames!"

She could also see what he wasn't saying. The unspoken look that said, 'you really had me worried' was written all over his face. But he was never good at expressing himself, especially when it came to his feelings. It was just one of those things she had to accept about him, no matter how annoying it was.

But more importantly, "What happened, Sonic? My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Oh, sorry! Be right back!"

The blue blur dashed off in his usual fashion, leaving her a little annoyed that her question still hadn't been answered. Thankfully, being the fastest thing alive meant she didn't have to wait long. He quickly returned with a cold, wet cloth in his hands and carefully draped it over her forehead.

"Here, this should help fix you right up!" He gave her the classic Sonic smile that he had mastered so many years ago. The one that always made her heart melt, even though she could never show it.

"Sonic?" She pushed again, hoping for an actual response this time.

His smile faded into a frown as he sat down in the chair he'd placed beside her bed, gazing downward and sighing heavily. "We were fighting Eggman yesterday and that...metal thing came at us out of nowhere…"

"Metal Sonic, right?" She was now starting to recall bits and pieces from the fight. The robotic Sonic look alike had proven to be quite a challenge for them. Eggman's antics were usually so predictable and easy to thwart, but clearly the doctor was stepping up his game. Somehow he created a mechanical being that nearly rivaled Sonic, and she remembered struggling just hold her own against him.

No wonder it ended badly for her.

"That's what Eggman called him" the blue hedgehog spat, disgusted by just the thought of an evil version of himself. "Anyway, we all had a pretty hard time fighting him. I was able to over power him in the end but...well, he got to you before I could stop him and you fell...and I wasn't fast enough to catch you..."

That's right. That creep busted her communicator and then separated her from the rest of the gang while Engman kept them busy. The last thing she remembered was hitting her head really hard and then waking up here.

Amy stared at her friend with both sympathy and curiosity as he buried his face in his hands. Sonic was always the hero of the story, or so he liked to think. He wasn't much of a team player, and he had an even harder time giving someone else the credit for his heroism. But all jokes aside, he was the one she would call out to when she was in trouble. He was the one they all counted on when things got tough. And he knew that, which only made him that much more eager to save everyone.

But still, it _is_ a lot of pressure for one hedgehog, even if he does have super speed on his side.

"I'm sorry I...I feel horrible, Amy. This is all my fault."

It was almost unsettling to see him like this. Everyone knew it took an incredible amount of negativity to bring the hedgehog down. Surely one little injury on her part wouldn't cause this kind of reaction from him, right? This was not the Sonic she was used to and, of course, it made her feel bad for letting herself get hurt.

"Sonic," she finally spoke. "Look at me."

He looked back up at her with glazed eyes, scooting a little closer to the side of her bed.

"Eggman is the one who attacked us. You did everything you could. We all know injuries come with the gig."

"You hit your head pretty hard, Amy. You probably have a concussion or something!" He squeezed his head in panic, as if horrible thoughts were just now coming to him. I don't know, I mean, what if you lost your memories? Or it paralyzed you somehow?! What if you never woke up..."

_Now he's just being dramatic_. She really wanted to roll her eyes, but then…

"You had me worried sick."

_What? _Now Sonic was verbally expressing his concerned for her? She eyed him suspiciously and waited, knowing this was the part where he usually realized he was sharing too many feelings and would either change the subject or find an excuse to leave altogether.

But nothing happened. It was almost as if he didn't even notice what he said. He was just staring at her with a sad expression. One she hated seeing on the face of her hero, even if she did love how sweet he was being to her right now.

Removing the cloth on her forehead, she sat herself up, slowly and carefully. The blue hedgehog instinctively reached out to help, clearly worried about her trying to move so soon. Amy gently place a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention once more.

"You would never let that happen to me."

"But they did—!"

"Nu uh." She place a finger to his lips. "Yes, I may have gotten hurt, but you would never let _those _things happen tome_._"

"How do you know?"

"Because, silly. You're Sonic the Hedgehog." She then clasped her hands together in an awe-struck manner and giggled. "My hero!" It was the exact thing she used to do and say to him as a young girl. She was only being sarcastic now, but it apparently worked because Sonic lit up once more, laughing sheepishly at her.

"Wow, you haven't called me that in a loooong time."

Amy shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess a lot's changed since then."

Of course, by a lot, she meant her days of chasing the blue hedgehog around who saved her life were long over. After all, she was an independent woman now, capable of taking care of herself. Not to say that the feelings she had for him ever went away. It only meant she had learned to keep them to herself, because that was the only way she could still be in Sonic's life. After rejecting her so many times, loving him became too painful; so she accepted the friendship years ago, and was perfectly content to spend their lives together in this capacity.

"There is one thing that will never change, though." She smiled sweetly at Sonic as his ears perked up.

"What's that?"

"My faith in you."

The blue hedgehog blushed ever so slightly, nervously tugging at his bandana once more. "Thanks, Ames. That means a lot."

The pink hedgehog was relieved to see her friend's happy demeanor return. As egotistical and stubborn as he often made himself out to be, even the fastest thing alive needed a confidence boost every now and then.

They mostly sat in silence after that, except for when the blue hedgehog felt the need to comment about the weather or some other random, non-important topic. Eventually, Sonic felt comfortable enough to leave her alone- that is- once she convinced him he needed his own rest too. He said his goodbyes and promised to come back and check on her later.

Once alone, Amy glanced at the clock, suddenly becoming aware that she had no idea what time it was. It was clearly daytime now, and she had forgotten to ask Sonic exactly how long she was out. The clock read noon, which was right around the same time they battled Metal Sonic yesterday. That meant she had been out for almost a whole day.

_No wonder he was so worried. _

She had to admit, that was a long time for someone to be concerned over whether or not she was okay. Had Sonic been waiting by her side the whole time? She blushed slightly at the thought, but was quickly able to dismiss it. Sonic would have waited up like that for any one of them. Sadly, she was no different.

_Get yourself together girl!_ She cursed inwardly. That blue hedgehog always had this affect on her from the very first day she met him, which also happened to be the day he saved her life for the first time. She was so young then, it was only natural for her to look to him as her hero. Every little girl had one, after all. Hers just happened to be a perfectly chiseled, dashingly handsome, green-eyed beauty that could take her breath away with a single smile. It might have been no more than a fool's crush back then, but that love had blossomed into something fierce. Something she was more passionate about than anything else in this world, yet could never act on it. It was almost cruel, knowing she could never have the one thing she wanted most.

But even still, her desire to be with him never outweighed her desire for him to be happy. And that was something she could live with. As long as he was in her life.

She let out a long, heavy sigh, and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful.

Her other friends had already come by at least once to check on her. Tails checked out her injuries, assuring her she would make a full recovery and promising to fix her watch asap. Knuckles was mostly there for support. However, Sticks had stopped by multiple times already, each time bringing with her a new crazed theory about the side effects of head trauma, and how the government could now be using her to spy on them. She meant well, but the badger was always a handful, and having a headache to begin with didn't make it easy on her.

That, and the fact that there was only one person she really wanted to see anyway.

Thankfully, by the time her hero in blue did return, she was feeling much better. So much so, she was up and about in the kitchen, making herself some dinner when he zoomed right in.

"Woah!" She jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the spoon in her hand. "Knock much?"

"S-Sorry!" Sonic scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I thought you'd still be in bed. I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"Actually I'm feeling much better. Besides, I can take care of myself you know."

The blue hedgehog just eyed her suspiciously, resisting the urge to respond with a sarcastic comment. "Are you sure you should be walking around so soon? Maybe I should make dinner for you."

He dashed over to her side, but Amy was quick enough to slap his hand away before he could touch anything. I'm perfectly capable of making my own dinner, Sonic. Besides, you can't cook to save your life." She flashed him a smirk, to which he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah whatever."

He walked to the living room and plopped himself down on her couch to relax while the pink hedgehog continued in the kitchen.

"The real question is," she called out from behind him "do you want some of this deliciousness or not?"

He thought for a moment, squinting with uncertainty in her direction. "This isn't another one of your 'healthy' organic attempts that I'm gonna have to pretend is good while secretly wanting to gag, is it?"

The look on her face said it all as she walked out to him with her hand on her hip. "First of all, rude. And secondly, that was my first time trying something new, okay?!" She huffed out as she finished, really wanting to hammer him; but she thought better of it and instead pulled herself together before the blue hedgehog could berate her some more. "I was actually feeling something a little more simple tonight" she then smirked as she held up two delicious looking chili dogs. "Which is why I thought you might want to join me."

Sonic immediately began drooling as he jumped up and raced toward her. "I take back everything I said" as he clasped his hands together in a begging-like manner in front of her. Amy merely rolled her eyes in response as she released the heavenly goodness into his hands. The hedgehog devoured it quickly, moaning in delight with each bite, like a child eating candy for the first time.

"Mmmgh! Have I told you you're the best cook ever, Ames?"

This time it was her turn for a "yeah whatever" as she giggled and waved him off.

They were both quiet for a moment as a thought suddenly occurred to the pink hedgehog. Wanting to take advantage of Sonic's strange desire to hang out with her- even better that it would be alone- she was just about to suggest watching a movie when the blue hedgehog's communicant went off. It beeped loudly as Tails' voice could be heard over the speaker._"__Sonic__! Are you there? Come quick! We need you and the others to—"_ The hedgehog quickly threw his hand over the device to turn it off before Tails could finish, coughing a few times as if nothing had happened.

"So uh, nasty weather today, am I right?" He scratched at the back go his head awkwardly while Amy merely stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Um, what was that about?"

"What? Oh, you mean that?" He pointed at the watch, laughing nervously. "Probably just one of Tail's inventions gone wrong again. I-I should probably go and help him out though…" He jumped up and slowly began to back away with his hands held out in front of him. "I-I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"He said he needed you and 'the others' too." She frowned and crossed her arms in disapproval. "What's going on, Sonic?"

"N-Nothing!" Everything's fine, don't worry!"

The communicator beeped again.

_Sonic, where are you?!_

"Everything doesn't _sound_ fine!" She shouted back as she began to look for her Piko Piko hammer. "Just give me two seconds and I'll be right there."

Sonic grunted in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "Look, you should sit this one out, okay? Get some rest."

The pink haired girl was clearly taken back, offended by the words of the hero she looked up to. How dare he think she would stay behind and let him handle things on his own. "Rest, seriously?" she questioned. "I was out for a whole day!"

"Exactly!"

"That's plenty of time to rest!"

"That's not the point!" The blue hedgehog growled out in frustration. "Just let me handle this."

"Why, so you can have all the glory?!" She finally located her weapon, stomping towards it like a soldier on a mission. "We're a team, Sonic, whether you like it or not!"

"What? No…that's not—ugh! I'm not having this argument right now. You're staying here."

"Oh yeah?" Amy challenged as she stopped in front of her hammer. "Watch me!" Her emerald eyes shone bright with anger as she threw out her hand to grab it.

A similar, serious expression overtook Sonic's features as he furrowed his brow. "Fine. You leave me no choice." He zoomed towards her at top speed, grabbing the hammer from its resting spot just as her fingers brushed against it.

In the blink of an eye, it was gone. The pink hedgehog gasped when she saw her weapon was now in Sonic's hands, just barely out of reach. She challenged him again with her eyes, piercing into his own like daggers. "Just what do you think you're doing, Sonic the Hedgehog? Are you actually going to steal my hammer from me? You know good and well I can take even you out with that thing!"

"Just shut up Amy! This is for your own good!" The blue hedgehog immediately regretted yelling those choice of words, especially when he saw the flames in Amy's eyes melt into tears. He wasn't actually angry with her at all, and he definitely didn't want to fight. He wanted to protect her, and this was the only way. "I'm sorry" was all he said as he ran out the door, trying hard to block out the screaming of his name behind him.

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU SONIC!"

_Of all the rotten, dirty, little things that stupid hedgehog could do! I swear when I find him I__'__ll make sure he's never able to run again!_

She took off after him as the tears started to fall, but a wave of dizziness overcame her. It seemed her head injury hadn't completely healed from yesterday like she thought. She wasn't a doctor so she couldn't really know how long it would take, but surely she would be able to at least help out in a fight, right? And besides, it was just a small wave. A few seconds of closing her eyes and she felt completely fine again. Yes, she could totally be out there right now, helping him. She _should_ be out there, fighting along side all of them, protecting him and everyone else in Team Sonic.

_Team Sonic…_ A few more tears escaped her. _What a joke!_

The blue hedgehog was known to be overprotective at times. He often thought facing his enemies alone was safer than dragging everyone else into battle with him. He had tried to leave them behind many times before, except he never seemed to realize that when he did this, no one was there to look out for him. It was something they had to remind him of constantly.

But this time was different. He took away her choice to fight, and wouldn't even tell her what was going on. He just left her behind, and it wasn't only because he was worried she'd get hurt again. This was something else. He just wanted to be in control.

And, sadly, that was when she came to a painful realization.

She walked back inside and sat down, knowing there was no point in running after him anymore. She had held out hope long enough, but it was finally time to let him go. If Sonic didn't trust her enough as a friend to have his back, he would never trust her to be his lover. Sure, she may have been just a tad bit obsessive once upon a time, but those were the actions of a young, immature girl. She had stopped her foolish antics of chasing him around years ago. Hadn't he noticed that? Could he not see the time and energy she put into building a real friendship with him despite her feelings? Or the way she was always there for him no matter what? No, apparently it didn't matter what she did. It didn't matter that she had become a better version of herself for him. He was only ever going to see her as that annoying little girl who's too weak to handle herself.

He was never going to want her the way she wanted him.

And so, she resolved to love him no more, no matter how difficult that was going to be. It was the only way she could still be happy. Sure, she would still fight along side him and the others, and maybe somehow they could still be friends, but she knew things could never be the same. She wiped away the last of her tears.

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

It was late now, late enough that everyone was probably back at home, resting. She had considered going out several times, either to hang out with sticks for some much needed girl time, or to see if Tails had fixed her communicator yet, but something seemed to stop her every time.

_Who am I kidding?_ She thought.

It was more likely that they were all together right now, eating at Meh Burger or watching a movie. Without her. Probably not even caring that she wasn't with them.

And then there was Sonic…

The blue hedgehog may be an egotistical jerk, but he was going to have to bring her hammer back at some point. Now, whether he was going to try and avoid her while doing so was the question. And she really wasn't sure which one she wanted. A good slap in the face would make her feel better. But then again, she shouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing any emotion. What she should really do is let him sweat it out. That might teach him a lesson.

After all, she was so over having any feelings for him.

But once again, she didn't have to wait long before she heard a quiet knock on her door.

"Amy?"

Of course, she didn't even need to hear his voice to know who it was. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the door.

_You can do this,_ she told herself.

She opened it to see Sonic just standing there, holding his left arm and staring at his feet. It was dark, and she couldn't tell if he was hurt or just embarrassed, but she definitely held no sympathy for either.

"Uh, hey—"

*Smack!*

Apparently she decided to go for the classic slap in the face after all. And yes, she did feel better afterwards. Unfortunately for her, the blue hedgehog didn't even seem phased by the action. "I guess I deserved that…"

"You think?"

His green eyes slowly met her cold ones as he reached out to pick up the hammer sitting next to him. He held it out to her, turning his face away once more. "Here."

A fleeting moment of joy came over the pink hedgehog upon seeing her beloved weapon again. "Petunia!" She gasped as she happily took it from him.

Sonic gave her a quick, puzzled look, though he didn't dare comment on the matter.

"What?" She glared back. "Everyone names their stuff."

The faintest hint of a smile started to come over his features before it was quickly replaced with the same, sad expression he started out with. "Can I come in?"

It was a simple, yet infuriating question for Amy as she felt her anger flare once more. "Am I even allowed to say no? Cause it seems to me like I don't have a say anymore."

Sonic locked eyes with her for a moment, taken back by the cruel response. It was one thing for her to yell at him. Even more normal for her to try and take a swing at him with her hammer. But this cold, dark version of her was scarier than anything else she had ever done to intimidate him.

"Of course you can say no, I-I just wanted to—"

"Then no."

She attempted to slam the door in his face but he threw his hand out to stop her. "Amy please! Just let me explain. Then I promise to leave you alone for as long as you want."

She stared at him blankly for what felt like an eternity. She could practically see the torment Sonic was in as he anxiously waited for a response, and she was enjoying every second of it. Among the many good qualities that came with being the fastest thing alive, patience was not one of them. She waited until he looked like he was going to burst into tears then, letting out a heavy sigh, she re-opened the door for him.

Stepping aside so he could walk all the way in, she finally took notice of his truly disheveled appearance. The first thing she saw was that he walked slowly and deliberately over to her couch. He was dirty, clutching his left arm again and, upon further inspection, she noticed a tinge of red from under his fingers.

"Are you...bleeding?" She questioned, trying her best to not sound too concerned.

The blue hedgehog glanced down to inspect the wound himself, taking much longer than necessary to respond. Or maybe he was just too ashamed to admit it to her. "...Not anymore."

She sighed once more, wanting nothing more than to kick him out and tell him she never wanted to see him again. But the only words that seemed to come out were "what happened?"

His ears twitched at the question as he furrowed his brow. "Eggman happened."

She could clearly hear the embarrassed tone in his voice. _That must have really hurt his pride to say. _

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

Not that she had asked him if he was; but she did know Sonic well enough to know that anytime he tried to brush off an injury, it meant he was the opposite of fine.

"No, you're not." Amy finally relented and walked into the kitchen. When she returned, she had her first aid kit in hand. She plopped down next to him, prodding his hand away to inspect the wound. It didn't look like it would require stitches, but the cut was still deep and needed to be cleaned and properly bandaged.

"Why didn't you just have tails fix you up?" She asked as she began to clean the dried blood off his fur.

"I...needed to see you."

Amy froze for a moment, unsure of how to respond at first. Sonic seemed way too desperate for this to just be about earlier.

_Just how hard of a battle was it?_

She quickly ignored the thought and continued with his arm, remembering he was the one who forced her to stay behind in the first place. "You don't have to explain anything, Sonic. I already know why you did what you did."

His cheeks flushed red as he pulled back from her a little. "W-Wait, you do?"

She didn't even bother to meet his gaze as she pulled out some cloth to wrap his arm with. "You still think of me as that annoying little girl who follows you around everywhere, getting herself into trouble. You haven't truly accepted me as part of the team."

"Are you kidding me?" The blue hedgehog grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him. "Why on earth would I think that about you?"

"Please," Her emerald eyes bore into his with the saddest expression. "After everything else you've done today, don't lie about this, too."

"I'm not lying!" Sonic's expression was a mixture of anger and confusion as Amy managed to worm her wrist free. He expected her to yell something back, but instead she ignored him entirely and continued wrapping his wound. It was all he could do to sit there and watch her work, too stunned to know what to say.

"Doesn't matter anyway" she began as she finished the last loop around. "I have nothing to prove to you."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he began to lose all patience for the pink hedgehog. He knew she had every right to be angry, but this was just overkill. "Sheesh, Amy, and you say _I'm_ the dramatic one."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she pulled tightly on the finished bandage, making him grunt in pain. "Who was the one who stole my hammer and forced me to stay here?"

The blue hedgehog shot her a glare as he rubbed his now-throbbing arm. "I already told you, you were being stubborn and I didn't have time to argue."

"Yeah, and then you got hurt. I mean, when was the last time Eggman was able to touch you like this, hmm?"

She put her face dangerously close to his, forcing a growl out of him. "What happened to injuries being part of the job?" He glared back.

"Oh please, just admit it." Amy crossed her arms in a pouting-like fashion. "You needed me, Sonic. You rushed into battle without thinking, like always, and then got yourself injured. You know why? Because you didn't have your whole team there to back you up!"

"Fine!" He jumped up to stand in front of her, flailing his good arm in frustration. "We needed you, okay! As I was getting pummeled by Eggman's robots, I realized how helpful it would have been to have you by my side. There, I said it. Are we even now?"

"Not even close, you jerk."

The blue hedgehog let out a long, exasperated growl as Amy watched on happily. He looked like he wanted to spin dash something and, for a brief moment, she wondered if he might run out on her altogether. Of course she quickly reminded herself that it didn't matter what he did because, after all, she was definitely over him.

_Let him run. You're better off without him. _

But somehow, the blue blur pulled himself together as he closed his eyes and took in a deep, much calmer, breath. He eventually sat back down next to her, looking straight into her eyes as if his own could speak for themselves.

"Ames, come on, I thought my actions were pretty obvious by now."

"Afraid not." She snorted back.

"Look, the reason I was so hard on you earlier is because...well, you see, I-I—"

"Don't trust me?"

"No."

"Don't think I can't take care of myself?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?!"

Her emerald eyes narrowed, daring him to give her a good enough reason. She deserved better than this, and he knew it. He could feel his defenses slowly start to shatter beneath her cold glare.

"Don't you get it, Amy? I can't lose you!"

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder with tears in his eyes, silently pleading with her to understand what he was trying to say. The pink hedgehog stared at him blankly and, for a moment, Sonic thought he was finally getting through to her.

But then, as if some dark force took over her, she let out a cold laugh and shrugged his hand off of her. "Yeah I know, your ego wouldn't be able to handle a failure like that."

Sonic just stared in shock, completely taken back by her response. It was like he had gotten slapped in the face all over again. No, it was worse than that. It was like he was losing her altogether. He had finally pushed her too far and now she would never want anything to do with him again. Perhaps he did take their friendship for granted at times, but he always thought she knew that he really did care. How had he let it come to this?

"You know what?" She turned away from him. "It doesn't even matter anymore. I already know everything you're trying to say."

Sonic barely registered what she said. He just saw her stand up and immediately grabbed her hand to pull her back down.

"No, Amy, you don't!"

"Then tell me!"

"I'm trying!"

Her dark eyes continued to pierce his scared ones as she impatiently waited to hear how he was going to save himself this time. This was Sonic's last chance and he knew it. The blue hedgehog shook with desperation, trying hopelessly to conjure up the right words that would make her understand. He didn't know why this was so hard. It should be as simple as telling her exactly what was going through his mind right now, but every time he tried opening his mouth, the words just wouldn't come out.

"I-I..."

He tried.

And then...nothing.

His eyes closed in defeat.

Amy blinked, realizing that the hero she once adored was nothing more than a coward. And it hurt, far worse than anything else she had ever experienced. Even though she wanted so badly not to care, her eyes were wet before she could even convince herself otherwise.

He truly didn't care about her at all.

"Whatever, Sonic." She quickly blinked away the tears, hoping he didn't notice. "I'm going to bed."

She stood up to walk away, probably forever, if he didn't do something fast.

And then, as if pure instinct alone took over for him; he jumped up and grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close, and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

All of the sudden, time came to a stop. Amy barely had a chance to register what was happening until she felt warm velvet lips touching her own.

And she froze.

Sonic. Was. Kissing. Her.

Her whole world came crashing down as she wrestled with the deep feelings she had for him. This was what she had dreamed of ever since she met the blue blur. Just a single kiss would have sufficed if that was all she ever got out of him, but now that it was exactly what was happening, she didn't know if she still wanted it. After all, she was supposed to be done with Sonic, right? Why did he have to choose now of all times to do this to her?

_Don__'__t fall for it! He probably doesn__'__t mean it…_

She raised her hands, ready to push him away for good, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to do it, they wouldn't move. She just held them in the air, trembling. Trembling because the love of her life was giving her everything she ever wanted, and she liked it. Trembling because his body was pressed into hers and, just like his lips, it felt _so_ good. Trembling because just a single touch from him could have her completely at his mercy like this, and it was terrifying.

Sonic could sense her hesitation, but he refused to back down. The hedgehog had finally made his move, and he was sticking to it. He deepened the kiss as he slowly ran his fingers across the fur on her back.

And it was in that moment when Amy finally gave in.

Whether it was her love for him overpowering her fear, or that she was just tired of fighting how she truly felt- all she knew was that she no longer had any desire to hold back her feelings for the blue hedgehog. She'd rather drown in the deep adoration she held for him than to miss out on this moment, even if it was the only one she ever got. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she passionately returned his kiss. His hand found its way to the back of her head as he dug his fingers into her quills. His mouth continued to explore hers until the sensation became too much for Amy to bare, forcing her to take a breath.

"Sonic..." she breathed out, barely above a whisper.

As he gazed into her eyes, his mouth turned upward into the biggest grin she had ever seen him make. "Does that clear things up for you?"

She had never seen Sonic like he was right now. It was like every inch of him called to her, and all she wanted to do was get lost in his eyes forever. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life.

And she was going to savor every second of it.

"Well..." she flashed a smirk of her own as she brought her face close to his. "You may have to run that by me one more time."

The look she gave him sent shivers all throughout Sonic's quills as his cheeks turned bright red. He was finally ready to fall the same way she had so many hears ago, and it couldn't have felt more freeing. He had always thought it best to suppress his feelings for the pink hedgehog, but now that they were finally out there, everything about her had him coming unglued.

The devilish look in her eyes as her perfect lips inched closer to his…the touch of her hands as she pressed them against his chest…the warmth of her breath on his as he felt his own lips parting in child-like anticipation. And the moment their mouths met once more, like fireworks going off in the night sky.

They were both finally free to love each other the way they were always meant to. It may have taken Sonic a lot longer than Amy to get here, but none of that mattered, cause they both knew he'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

There was nothing that could ruin this moment for either of them now.

Except for when Amy gripped Sonic's hurt arm in the heat of the moment, causing him to jerk away from her in surprise.

"Oww...the arm, Amy, the arm!" He groaned painfully.

Embarrassed, the pink hedgehog turned completely white as she tried to comfort him. "Oh gosh, Sonic, I'm so sorry!" She continued to freak out as a huge smile formed on the other hedgehog's face, despite the aching in his left arm. "Ugh, I feel so stupid now!" She buried her face in her hands, but Sonic immediately grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Hey now, don't say that." She slowly looked up to see him grinning widely and trying very hard not to laugh at how adorable she was being right now. "Totally worth it." He slowly leaned foreword and touched his forehead to hers. The pink hedgehog let out a peaceful sigh as she smiled at him sweetly.

And there, as Sonic closed his eyes, his injuries no longer bothered him. Standing still didn't even phase him. Because he had never felt more content than he did right now. This was exactly where he wanted to be.

Neither of them were sure how long they stayed like that, but it was Amy who finally pulled away to look at him once more. As much as it pained her to let the moment end, there was still one thing bothering her. Something she still had to ask him.

"So, what exactly does this mean now?" She bit her lip, afraid of what the answer might be. She wanted to be with the blue hedgehog more than anything, but she needed to know where they stood. She needed to know if this was just Sonic acting on some instinct because she got hurt, or if he truly wanted to be with her too. Because if he was just going to break her heart after all this, he might as well destroy it now before she falls any further into absolute bliss with him.

Sensing her fear himself, Sonic chuckled as he reached down to grab her hand. "Well, I guess...it means...that I love you."

"Really?" Amy was tempted to pull her hand away and slap him once more, but she settled for a glare instead. "And that was just _so_ hard to say earlier?"

The blue hedgehog laughed nervously as he gave her a wink. "Actions speak louder than words, right?" He offered her a toothy grin to which she merely rolled her eyes, even though he could clearly see the smirk on her lips.

"So..." There was an anxious expression on his face as he cleared his throat. "Is there anything you want to say back?"

"Oh? Is there something I'm supposed to respond with?" She teased him playfully, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

Sonic responded by bringing his fingers up to her face and wiggling them around while he flashed her a devilish grin. "Don't make me tickle it out of you. You know how fast my fingers can work."

While that wasn't typically a statement that should turn someone on, for a moment the pink hedgehog found herself almost wishing he would. She blushed a little, squashing the thought before he noticed. It probably wasn't the best idea to start a tickle fight in his condition anyway. "Fine then, I love you too." She smiled as she buried her face in his soft chest, soaking in his scent. Something she had only been able to dream of doing before today. His fur felt so soft against her own, and his smell was even more…well, actually, it was awful.

She pulled away about two seconds later, heavily resisting the urge to gag and wondering how she didn't notice the rotten stench before.

_On second thought...maybe I__'__ll wait till after he__'__s showered first._

The blue hedgehog seemed none the wiser to any of this, so she decided she would just let him figure it out later and opted for sitting back down on the couch instead. All the excitement from the evening was starting to make her a little lightheaded again, though not necessarily in a bad way.

Honestly, she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. All those years of her imprisoned love for him could finally be set free. It was all too ironic, thinking back to earlier this afternoon when she swore she'd never think of him this way again. _How quickly things can change._ She laughed to herself. It was now almost too good to be true. She really hoped this wasn't just some cruel dream her subconscious created due to her head injury.

And yet, every time she looked, he was still standing there, watching her curiously.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly after a few moments had passed.

"Oh, just about how I finally swear off loving you and the first thing you do is kiss me..." She sighed, quite contently. "That's pretty rude you know."

"Aha! So you have still been in love with me all these years!"

The sudden outburst from Sonic had her nearly jumping out of her fur. "Wha—no! I didn't say that! I-I just meant...I mean yeah I still liked you, but..." It was now Amy's turn to stutter as her cheeks burned red. "You always knew how I felt!" She finally shouted back.

The blue hedgehog grinned once more, happy to hear that she had waited for him all these hears. "Yeah, I guess I did." It was his turn to sigh as he took a seat next to her, clutching her hand once more. "To be honest, I was really hoping you never stopped...I had started to worry that I missed my chance."

The pink hedgehog squeezed his hand as she leaned in close to kiss him. "We both know I would have waited for you forever, Sonic the hedgehog." Then pulling back quickly, she flashed him a stern look. "That is, unless you ever try to go into battle without my help again."

"Never, I swear!" The hedgehog exclaimed sheepishly, before taking on a more serious look. "I'll just have to have enough faith in myself that I can protect you no matter what."

Amy tugged at his hand to pull him close, nuzzling his nose sweetly. "You always have, and you always will."

Sonic smiled. He adored the way she trusted him completely and truly hoped he could always be the hero she believed him to be. It was almost silly to him now that he waited so long to be with her like this.

A few moments of silence went by between them before the blue hedgehog spoke up. "You know…" he started quietly. "When I saw you fall yesterday, I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life."

Amy turned to stare at him sweetly, totally captivated by this strange new version of Sonic that was open to sharing his feelings with her.

"I guess" he went on "It made me realize that I had been putting this off far too long. It just always seemed easier that way and…well, I was also scared, because we were already in such a good place and I didn't want to ruin what we had…" He paused for a moment, fearful that he was saying too much, but the gentle touch of Amy's hand on his arm reassured him enough to continue. "But, I knew in that moment that if I lost you, I would have deeply regretted all the things I never got to say." He felt way too vulnerable as he looked at her, but the pink hedgehog just smiled as she giggled "and do, right?" she teased playfully.

Sonic let out a quiet laugh, "especially that" he grinned as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. You'd think being as fast as I am it would have helped me realize it sooner." Amy responded by nudging him softly before resting her head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

This was it. Her happily ever after was finally coming true, and it had never felt so good. Sonic rested his head on top of hers. Everything about this moment felt so natural to him, that he was starting to believe there just might be a happily ever after for him too.

As they drifted off together, they were completely at peace.

And the best part was, this was only the beginning.

* * *

_**There you have it! I don't think I have ever loved writing something so much in my life.**_

_**So I'd love to make this a 3 part story if anyone actually likes it. They will be short stories like this one, but I have two other 'sequels' already planned out for it, so please, let me know if you think it's worth continuing!**_

_**Also, someone tell me what you thought about the new Sonic movie. I had everything else written out before I saw it, but now that I have I really want to know people's thoughts! I loved it!**_


	2. Author's Note and Update!

Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I really appreciate the feedback I received on this, especially since I've never attempted a Sonic story before. I know there are far batter SonAmy stories than this one, so thanks for taking the time to read mine.

I also come bearing the good news that there WILL be a sequel! I'm working on it now, and what was supposed to be another one-shot has turned into a multi-chapter story! I have written a good bit so far, but I don't know when I will start posting because I want to have a complete rough draft first. But at least now you don't have to wonder if there will be more :) So stay tuned, folks, and be on the lookout for Sonic The Hedgehog: I Can't Live Without You!


End file.
